O Caderno
by witchysha
Summary: Em um simples caderno você pode encontrar muitas coisas, como amor, ódio, alegrias e tristezas. Hermione Granger tem o dela. E você pode lê-lo aqui.Não só ler, como você vai perceber...


O caderno - Toquinho  
  
Sou eu que vou seguir você  
  
do primeiro rabisco até o bêabá  
  
em todos os desenhos coloridos vou estar  
  
a casa, a montanha, duas nuvens no céu  
  
e um sol a sorrir no papel  
  
Eu lembro de quando eu a conheci. Uma menininha de quatro anos de idade, enormes olhos castanhos, um tanto quanto descabelada. Eu fui um presente que a mãe deu para ela.  
  
"-O que é isso?-perguntou a menina segurando o embrulho que a mãe acabava de entregar.  
  
-É um presente. Abra!-disse a mãe, uma moça de cabelos dourados e lindos olhos castanhos.  
  
A menina rasgou o embrulho e se deparou um caderno muito grosso, com a capa azul claro e uma menininha desenhada. Bem no canto havia uma fechadura dourada, com uma chave dourada acompanhando.  
  
-E o que é isso?-ela perguntou novamente.  
  
-Chama-se diário.-explicou a mãe pacientemente.-Nele você vai escrever tudo o que você quiser, como foi o seu dia, os seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos, enfim...  
  
-Mas mamãe, eu não sei escrever!- ela falou encabulada.  
  
-E você não sabe outra forma de mostrar seus sentimentos?-a mulher perguntou com um sorriso.  
  
-Bom...Eu sei desenhar!-a menina falou com uma energia nova.  
  
-Então agora venha aqui que a mamãe vai abrir para você.- ela girou a chave e abriu o caderno, que se mostrava com lindas folhas de fundo azulado e linhas azuis quase roxas.  
  
-Aqui a mamãe vai escrever o seu nome.-e logo na primeira folha, branca, escreveu: Pertence a Hermione J. Granger."  
  
Logo minha primeira página foi preenchida com rabiscos que ela dizia ser o desenho dela, do pai, da avó e do cachorro, em frente à casa onde moravam. Depois ela pintava os desenhos com todo capricho e corria a mostrá-los para a mãe.  
  
Sou eu que vou ser seu colega,  
  
seus problemas ajudar a resolver  
  
te acompanhar nas provas bimestrais, você vai ver  
  
Com a idade ela foi aprendendo a escrever. E todas as noites se sentava na cama e escrevia como tinha passado o dia. A primeira vez que escreveu realmente foi uma emoção.  
  
"Querido diário,  
  
Não acredito que finalmente aprendi a escrever! A professora falou que eu tenho muita facilidade para isso e me mostrou livros lindos na escola hoje! Ela falou que vai me emprestar eles para eu ler em casa. Finalmente mamãe não vai precisar mais ler as histórias para mim. Eu consigo sozinha! E é tão legal. Eu consigo ler tudo na rua, as placas de trânsito, propagandas, tudo! Mamãe e papai estão muito orgulhosos de mim. Vovó me disse que vamos sair amanhã e comprar um livro bem bonito. E ninguém vai ler para mim, eu mesma vou ler! E agora vou conseguir escrever tudo aqui, sem precisar desenhar. Mas eu vou fazer uns desenhos aqui para não ficar só coisa escrita. Um colorido anima. E em todos os livros que eu vi, tem desenhos também. Hoje eu vi um livro que contava a história de uma fada. Dizia que elas moram no anel de cogumelos, que são muito difíceis de serem achados. Mas tem um no jardim de casa! Eu procurei, procurei, mas não vi nenhuma fada lá. E no livro mostrava a casinha de uma fada, de madeira e cheia de plantinhas. Vou pedir pro papai me ajudar a construir uma. Já imaginou se uma delas vai morar na minha casinha? Ia ser tão legal! Agora eu tenho que dormir. Boa noite. Sonhe com as fadas!  
  
Hermione J. Granger"  
  
Depois disso ela começou a desabafar mais nos seus relatos. As suas histórias passaram a ser mais detalhadas e suas preocupações passaram a mudar. Suas constantes crises nervosas eram em épocas de provas. Ela chegava ao ponto de escrever toda a matéria antes de dormir, como se estivesse contando o dia. E depois não se agüentava de felicidade de tirar notas altas. Normalmente suas notas eram as mais altas da sala, e quando não eram ela se sentia um pouco deprimida. Mas um dia, um de seus relatos me espantou um pouco.  
  
Serei de você confidente fiel,  
  
se seu pranto molhar meu papel  
  
"Querido diário,  
  
Hoje aconteceu a coisa mais incrível, mais inacreditável do mundo. Logo que eu acordei mamãe veio ao meu quarto parecendo um pouco transtornada com alguma coisa.  
  
-O que foi, mamãe?-perguntei.  
  
-Mione, isso chegou para você logo cedo.-ela me olhava muito ansiosa, entregando uma carta na minha mão.  
  
Era uma carta esquisita, tinha uma tinta verde-esmeralda e um símbolo com um grande H na frente. O mais estranho é que vinha endereçado a Srta. Hermione J. Granger, 28-34 Tooley Street, SE1 2SZ, Londres, quarto da direita. Como a pessoa que me mandou a carta poderia saber que eu estava no meu quarto? Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Quando eu abri a carta, os meus olhos não podiam acreditar no que estavam lendo. Eu sou bruxa.  
  
Sim, parece loucura, coisa de gente doida. E tem mais, existe uma escola de bruxos! Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! E eu vou estudar lá! E tem que passar o ano lá, só pode voltar para casa no Natal!  
  
Passei a tarde inteira relendo a carta e discutindo com os meus pais se devo ou não ir.  
  
Mas seu eu não for, as coisas esquisitas que eu falei que tem acontecido vão continuar. Então decidi que eu vou. E semana que vem vou comprar o material. É a lista de material mais engraçada que eu já vi na vida! A gente pode levar sapo, gato ou coruja, tem que comprar um caldeirão e vamos aprender a voar em vassouras! Eu não vejo a hora de ir para lá. Mas só dia 1º de setembro, as 11:00, partindo da Estação de King Cross, plataforma 9 Três quartos! Como pode existir plataforma 9 três quartos? Minha mãe falou que na hora a gente vê como faz. E semana que vem vamos comprar meu uniforme também. Eu não faço nem idéia do que esperar daquela escola. E não vejo a hora de ir. Acho que nem vou conseguir dormir essa noite, de tão ansiosa! Mesmo assim, está na hora. Boa noite. (e eu ainda me acho estranha por dizer boa noite pro papel!)  
  
Hermione J. Granger"  
  
Realmente, ela estava muito ansiosa. Até o dia 1º ela não escrevia sobre outra coisa. Contou onde, como e quando foi comprar o material, as pessoas que viu. Agora só sabe falar de coisas que ela leu nos livros dos bruxos. Ela já leu Hogwarts, Uma História inteirinho e também contou da vida do tal Harry Potter, que segundo ela, deve ser um grande bruxo.  
  
No seu 1º dia na escola ela contou fascinada como o castelo é grande, como o teto é encanto, que só ela parecia saber disso, que os professores pareciam muito inteligentes e contou desapontada que encontrou o tal Harry Potter e que ele não parecia ser nada daquilo que descreviam os livros. Mas nem tudo eram flores...  
  
"Querido diário,  
  
Esse foi o pior dia de todos. Depois da aula eu estava passando no corredor e ouvi aquele idiota daquele Ronald Weasley falando de mim, que eu sou um pesadelo, chata e tal. Ele e aquele Potter. Só porque EU consigo levitar a maldita pena e ele não. Por que eu tinha que cair justo com ele naquela aula? E todo mundo concorda com ele, só porque eu estudo e gosto de estudar. É sempre assim. Será que nunca na vida eu vou ter amigos? Por que ninguém gosta de mim assim como eu sou? Será que nesse mundo não tem lugar para gente como eu? Eu me senti um lixo. Tanto que eu nem consegui ir nas outras aulas. Na hora da janta eu continuei trancada no banheiro chorando. O mundo é tão injusto. Eu queria tanto ter amigos, poder contar com alguém. Isso aqui parece um inferno. Estou sempre sozinha. Não sei mais se quero ficar nessa escola. Se eu fosse embora, em casa pelo menos tenho minha família, alguns amigos...Mas eu me sinto tão fraca indo embora por causa do que os outros pensam. Afinal, o que importa se eles gostam ou não de mim? Eu vim aqui para estudar! Mas não sei se consigo ficar sete anos sozinha nesse castelo tão enorme e tão frio. Mas não acabou aí.  
  
Eu estava quieta no meu canto, chorando, quando eu olhei no chão uma coisa verde, monstruosamente com formato de pé. E eu fui levantando minha cabeça até que vi a coisa mais...mais...horrível que eu já vi na vida. Um trasgo. Que ótimo, eu, o trasgo e o banheiro. O kit completo que eu precisava para os pensamentos depressivos que eu tinha no momento. Ele me mata e pronto, não tenho que ficar nessa escola sozinha nem voltar para casa e ser uma bruxa frustrada. Mas entre pensar e fazer existe uma grande diferença. No que o trasgo veio para cima de mim, eu me escondi, mas ele conseguia destruir tudo em volta. Então chegaram as últimas pessoas que eu esperava ver dentro do banheiro feminino comigo e com o trasgo. Weasley e Potter. O Potter pulou no pescoço do trasgo e enfiou a varinha no nariz dele. Mas aí o trasgo o virou de cabeça para baixo e estava tentando acerta-lo. Aí o Weasley fez o bastão do trasgo levitar, o Potter voltou ao chão e o bastão caiu na cabeça do trasgo que caiu desmaiado.  
  
Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele parecia morto! E aqueles dois, que por acaso tinham me feito chorar e estar ali naquele momento, tinham salvado minha vida! Então os professores chegaram. E estavam dispostos a tomar pontos dos dois por causa da confusão. Mas eu me sentia culpada por tudo aquilo, então eu menti. Menti para um professor! Foi horrível, mas era meu dever. Eu disse que tinha lido sobre trasgos e achei que podia detê-lo sozinha, e os dois rapazes tinham me salvado. A cara dos dois na hora foi muito engraçada. Acho que eles não esperavam que eu mentisse para salvar a pele deles. Mas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.  
  
Eles salvaram a minha vida. Isso não é uma coisa que qualquer um faria.Não sei se estou certa, mas alguma coisa me diz que agora eles fazem parte da minha vida. Mas amanhã eu resolvo isso, agora é tarde. Boa noite.  
  
Hermione J. Granger"  
  
Enquanto escrevia, ela se emocionava novamente, e chorou, molhando as belas páginas escritas. Mas ela estava certa. Aquilo foi só o começo de uma grande amizade.  
  
Sou eu que vou ser seu amigo,  
  
vou lhe dar abrigo, se você quiser  
  
quando surgirem seus primeiros raios de mulher  
  
E assim anos se passaram, os três amigos cada vez mais próximos, mais unidos. E eu estive com ela quando o que eu previ há muito tempo atrás aconteceu.  
  
"Querido diário,  
  
Eu já não sei mais o que fazer. Minha cabeça está dando voltas e mais voltas, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Muitas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo. Algumas delas eu sei que são normais e deveriam mesmo estar acontecendo. Hoje por exemplo, eu tive que fazer a coisa mais constrangedora da minha vida. Usar um sutiã. É horrível! Como as mulheres conseguem usar isso? Aperta, incomoda, irrita! E eu ando meio descontrolada, eu dei um tapa na cara do Malfoy hoje! Mas se fossem só esses meus problemas, eu estaria feliz. O problema é que mesmo contra a minha vontade, eu penso no Harry o dia inteiro! E me dá uma coisa estranha na barriga toda vez que eu falo com ele. Algumas vezes até sinto minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas! E se ele perceber? Me dá mais vergonha só de pensar. E eu não consigo fica perto dele sem sentir essas coisas, e quando ele não está perto eu fico pensando nele, e fico olhando para ele. Bom, olhar é impossível não olhar, afinal, ele é muito bonito, não tem como negar. Mas ficar ocupando minha cabeça, quando eu deveria estar preocupada com meus estudos, já é demais.E a Gina gosta dele, então...Não! Não, não, não, ela gosta dele, eu NÃO! Eu vou dormir e ver se pelo menos nos meus sonhos ele não aparece. Sorte para mim! Boa noite.  
  
Hermione J. Granger"  
  
Sim, sim, eu logo percebi que ela se apaixonaria pelo seu melhor amigo. Ela, entretanto, levou um certo tempo para perceber. Todos os dias escrevia como pensava nele a todos os momentos, como queria estar sempre perto dele. E somente no outro ano foi que ela se deu conta de que o amava. No começo, eu me lembro, ela ficou confusa, dizendo que não deveria amar o amigo. Pensou por muitas vezes em se afastar dele mas, derrotada, dizia que não conseguia. Então começou a se acostumar com a idéia de que o amava realmente. Então passou a escrever frases, poemas, histórias de amor. Fora quando ficou horas escrevendo "Eu amo Harry Potter" na folha inteira. E depois folhas e folhas inteiras. Era o seu desabafo.  
  
A vida se abrirá num feroz carrossel  
  
e você vai rasgar meu papel  
  
Mas como ela mesma dizia, sua vida não era fácil...E isso não iria mudar tão cedo.  
  
"Que raiva!  
  
Ai como eu sou burra, idiota, estúpida...Amar é a coisa mais idiota que eu já fiz! Eu não deveria ter perdido meu tempo, deveria ter estudado, quem sabe eu tirasse notas mais altas ainda!  
  
Hoje foi a última "aula" de DCAT que o Harry deu, lá na sala de requerimentos, antes do Natal. Muito legal, eu estava até animada porque ele falou que depois do natal a gente pode tentar conjurar um patrono! Mas então eu voltei para o salão comunal com o Rony e o Harry ficou lá. Mas ele começou a demorar demais. Eu, idiota, estava começando até a ficar preocupada. Então ele voltou com a maior cara esquisita, e contou que aquela...Cho Chang tinha ficado lá com ele. Eu já tinha ficado com raiva, e do nada perguntei se eles tinham se beijado. E o que ele me responde? Que SIM! Sim, sim, ele beijou aquela corvinal sem sal! Eu sei que muitas vezes eu até queria deixar os dois sozinhos, mas só porque eu achava que não ia dar em nada, na verdade, eu tinha quase certeza que não ia rolar nada entre eles, ela não serve para ele! Pura ilusão. E a idiota ainda estava chorando quando ele a beijou! Quase que EU chorei quando ouvi aquilo, mas eu me segurei. Eu prometi nas páginas desse mesmo diário que em primeiro lugar vinha a nossa amizade, e por mais que eu o amasse, eu sempre seria a amiga que ele precisa, seja com for. Mas aí o tonto ainda acha que ela tava chorando porque ele beija mal! Então além de me esforçar para não chorar, eu tive que defender aquela tonta e explicar porque ela estava chorando! Que humilhação! E tudo porque eu sou muito burra! Como eu achei que um dia ele pudesse gostar de mim? E para completar, eu estava escrevendo uma carta para minha mãe, mas o Rony me perguntou para quem era. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, nem porque eu fiz aquilo, mas eu falei que era para o Viktor! Eu não sei porque eu fiz isso, mas de certa forma e me senti vingada. Não que tenha melhorado em alguma coisa o que eu estou sentindo agora, um sentimento de perda, de burrice...Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que eu não posso gostar de alguém que gosta de mim? Eu só queria sumir nesse momento, ir para bem longe, e nunca mais ter que ver a cara dele de felicidade porque anda por aí beijando a Cho Chang! Ainda bem que no Natal eu vou esquiar com meus pais. Quanto mais longe dele, melhor.Eu queria poder dormir e não acordar nunca mais. Ou cavar um buraco no chão e me enfiar lá até isso passar. Por que eu não tenho uma pedra de gelo no lugar de coração? Será que algum dia eu vou conseguir gostar de outra pessoa ou eu vou ter que viver para o resto da vida vendo ele ser feliz com outras garotas? Por que eu tinha que ser bruxa? Nada disso estaria acontecendo se aquela maldita carta nunca tivesse chegado em casa! Eu nunca senti tanta raiva, tanto ódio e tanta tristeza ao mesmo tempo! Eu vou dormir e quem sabe eu não acordo amanhã e essa página está em branco e eu descubro que foi tudo um sonho. Doces ilusões, Hermione. Péssima noite.  
  
Hermione J. Burra Granger"  
  
E naquela noite ela chorou e chorou. Releu páginas em que dizia que o amava. Páginas em que mostrasse alguma esperança dele gostar dela. E depois rasgou todas as páginas em que tinha escrito "Eu amo Harry Potter" na folha inteira. Rasgou, depois amassou os pedacinhos e os atirou pela janela, o vento gélido do inverno os levando para bem longe.  
  
O que está escrito em mim  
  
comigo ficará guardado, se lhe dá prazer  
  
Mas uma menina tão doce como ela não poderia sofrer tanto sem alguma recompensa. Como ela mesma escreveu uma vez, ela achou o ouro no final do arco-íris.  
  
"Querido Diário,  
  
Hoje, marque bem essas palavras, é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! Teve jogo de quadribol logo cedo (não pense que eu passei a gostar de quadribol) e nós fomos todos assistir. O Rony estava jogando super bem e depois de cansativas duas horas, Harry pegou o pomo. Estávamos todos comemorando, descemos correndo até o campo. Aí quando todo mundo estava voltando para o salão da Grifinória para comemorar, eu senti alguém segurando meu braço, e quando olhei para trás era o Harry, com uma cara que eu até agora não consegui identificar que emoções passava.  
  
-Você pode ficar aqui um pouco comigo? Eu preciso falar com você. Longe do tumulto.  
  
Quando ele falou isso meu coração disparou, estava quase saltando pela boca.  
  
-Claro, Harry.- minha voz saiu tão fraca que eu nem sei se ele ouviu.  
  
Ele esperou todo mundo entrar para o castelo. E nisso eu já estava quase tendo um ataque!  
  
-Hermione, eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa muito séria.  
  
O "muito séria" da frase foi quase um banho de água fria. Com certeza ele ia falar de Voldemort e essas coisas sérias.  
  
-Pode falar Harry.-Não sei se ele percebeu o tom bem mais desanimado da minha voz.  
  
-Olha Hermione, faz muito tempo que eu queria te falar isso e eu já não agüento mais guardar só para mim esse sentimento. Eu realmente não quero perder sua amizade por causa disso, nem que você não queira ser minha amiga. Mas eu realmente preciso falar.  
  
Eu achei que ele ia falar que não me agüentava mais, que eu era muito chata, eu só pensava em estudar, e se eu ainda quisesse ser amiga dele, era melhor eu mudar.  
  
-Eu gosto de você. Eu digo, eu realmente gosto de você, não como amiga, nem como irmã...O que eu quero dizer é que...Você pode não acreditar, mas eu amo você. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. E eu entendo se você não gostar de mim da mesma forma, só por favor, não passe a me evitar porque eu te amo porque eu não sei viver sem você.  
  
Meu coração disparou e parou ao mesmo tempo. Eu comecei a tremer, minha perna não parecia mais capaz de suportar o peso do meu corpo. Eu achei que aquilo fosse alucinação, que eu estava ficando louca. Mas ele continuava ali na minha frente, olhando ansiosamente para mim, esperando que eu reagisse.  
  
E eu juro que por um minuto eu pensei em fazer ele me pagar tudo o que me fez passar. Em falar para ele que ele era só um amigo, faze-lo sofrer como eu sofri. Mas então eu pensei e eu também iria sofrer se eu fizesse isso.  
  
-Harry, eu...-minha voz sumiu.  
  
-Tudo bem Hermione, só por favor, não deixe isso estragar nossa amizade.  
  
Ele achou que eu não gostava dele! Ele entendeu errado minha falta de palavras! Burro!  
  
-Harry, eu te amo!-finalmente minha voz saiu da minha garganta, e com força o suficiente para que ele escutasse!  
  
Então parecia que era ele que não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Então um sorriso maravilhoso apareceu no rosto dele e então...Ele me beijou!!!  
  
Eu não consigo acreditar até agora! No começo eu achei meio nojento (afinal, foi meu 1º beijo!), meio não, bem nojento ele ficar passando a língua dele na minha.Minha perna estava tremendo, parecia que ia desabar. Mas foi só bem no começo mesmo, porque depois eu me acostumei. E depois achei a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo! E ele não parava, eu já estava ficando meio sem ar, mas eu não ia ser louca de larga-lo. E ele lá, passando a língua na minha, na minha boca. Mas eu acho que ele também ficou sem ar (uffa, então é normal, não sou eu que não sei beijar) e se afastou. Eu nuca vou esquecer de como seus olhos brilhavam. Mas a minha boca estava seca e, bem, babada. Foi estranho. Me deu sede. Então ele apenas encostou seus lábios nos meus e depois disse:  
  
-Você quer namorar comigo?  
  
Aí sim meu coração não ia agüentar. Eu sorri para ele.  
  
-Claro!  
  
E nós voltamos de mãos dadas para o salão comunal. Uma coisa tão boba mas eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz!  
  
Todo mundo no salão ficou olhando a gente entrar de mãos dadas, mas todo mundo olhou mesmo quando ele me beijou de novo. Igual no campo. Mas aí ele beijou meu pescoço também, e eu derreti. Verdade, não sei como minha perna me agüentou. Bom, aí nós passamos o resto do dia nos beijando e conversando por aí.  
  
E que bonitinho, quando eu vim pro meu quarto dormir, ele me deu beijinho de boa noite! Ele é muito fofo! Agora eu vou dormir. Mais feliz do que nunca. Boa noite.  
  
Hermione J. Potter"  
  
Depois disso ela voltou a escrever imensas páginas de "Eu amo Harry Potter", e contar as epopéias do seu namoro.  
  
A vida segue sempre em frente, o que se há de fazer  
  
Só peço a você um favor, se puder:  
  
não me esqueça num canto qualquer  
  
Mas antigamente ela escrevia todos os dias em seu diário. Agora ela só escreve de vez em quando. A última vez foi quando ele a pediu em casamento. Ela estava em êxtase. Acho que eles vão ser muito felizes, porque eles realmente se amam.  
  
Mas eu estou acostumado a ouvir as suas histórias, acompanhar seu dia-a- dia, ler seus desabafos.  
  
Estamos juntos faz muito tempo. Eu a acompanho desde quando ela tinha quatro anos de idade. Sei mais sobre ela do que ela mesma.  
  
Mas agora ela fica o tempo todo com o namorado, cada vez tem menos tempo para mim. E eu sei que agora que ela vai casar, eu vou ser cada vez mais deixado de lado. Primeiro perco espaço pro namorado, depois marido, então vem os filhos.  
  
Eu só quero que ela ainda lembre de mim, seu melhor amigo, quando isso acontecer. Eu sempre vou ser fiel a todos os seus segredos, sempre guardarei todos os seus desabafos, sempre vou estar disposto a ajuda-la, quando tudo o que ela precisa é colocar seus sentimentos para fora. E tudo o que eu peço em troca é não ser esquecido em um canto qualquer.  
  
N/A: Bom, eu acho essa música muito maravilhosa. Eu sei que o nome é caderno e eu fiz um diário. E o que é um diário se não um caderno de desabafos? Pode parecer meio estranha por se tratar dos sentimentos de um diário. E o que não é estranho? Então aqui vai um conselho: não esqueça nada nem ninguém que já fez ou faz parte da sua vida num canto qualquer. Beijos, Larissa. 


End file.
